


Sharing Is Caring

by bvllamys



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy Blake - Freeform, Bellarke, Clarke Griffin - Freeform, F/M, its not great but bellarke will fix anything, sobbed while writing this, soft!bellarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bvllamys/pseuds/bvllamys
Summary: Clarke has an obsession with depriving Bellamy of a blanket while sleeping. Elvis Presley insults ensue before the situation is resolved rather quickly.





	Sharing Is Caring

Bellamy lay on his side, his hair unforgivingly messy from rolling around throughout the night. His phone sitting on the bedside table told him the time (3:37 am …why, Clarke), and he let out a sigh at the realisation he wasn’t going to have a good sleep tonight.

 

This was the third time he had woken up since the two fell asleep (they were arguing about who could say the most Office quotes before they ran out when Clarke slowly nodded off) and he was almost close to the point of sleeping on the couch.

 

Clarke was at fault here (when was she not? That was a joke, Bellamy would most likely chop an arm off for that blonde sweetheart), but she was still at fault.

 

Clarke had a tendency for wrapping herself up in the blankets while they slept. So, when the blankets were equally spread over the two, Bellamy comfortable and warm, Clarke would decide it was enough, and rip them off his body.

 

It would be all fine until Bellamy felt the cold, and it would wake him up, and then he would begrudgingly look over at Clarke all happy and sleeping soundly. He would try win the fight most times - pulling back the covers and tucking them into his chest with his fists so it’d be harder for Clarke to pull them back, but she always won.

 

Sometimes he’d just let her win, too. She looked so adorable and small tucked beneath the blankets with her blonde hair falling over her face - her mouth falling open and her soft snores filling up the silence of the room. How could he not give her everything he had to offer, plus his fair share of blankets.

 

Saying that, though, he still wanted to feel warm.

 

Bellamy shifted round so he was facing Clarke, telling himself not to give in to her cute, stupid face, and gently took the blanket off her. He didn’t even get to put it round him before Clarke grumbled.

 

Bellamy froze like a dear in headlights, slowly tugging at the blanket as he watched her face. Her eyebrows began to furrow, and her lips parted to let out a slurred, “stop.”

 

Bellamy sighed, dropping his attempt at being gentle about the situation, “Clarke, I’m freezing.”

 

“So am I,” she replied in a mumble, pulling the blankets back.

 

Bellamy tugged at them, harder. “And so am I.”

 

Clarke’s eyes fluttered open, annoyed. And tired.

 

“I’m not about to fight over this, Elvis Presley. Give me my blankets.”

 

She reefed the cheap satin sheets back and tucked them underneath herself before curling herself up in content. Bellamy mumbled a confused, “Elvis P-“ before reaching up to touch his hair. It felt very tall, and most likely looked like a knock off version of the guy’s hair.

 

A groan left Bellamy’s lips, the need of sleep becoming more serious. He shifted closer to Clarke, bringing an arm around her waist to pull her into his chest. Clarke didn’t complain - she just accepted the invite with a “hmph”, and rested her head into him.

 

The two were now under the blanket, cuddled up to each other as close as they could be. Clarke’s legs were tangled in Bellamy’s, and Bellamy’s hand underneath Clarke’s shirt, his palm resting on her skin.

 

He knew this wasn’t going to last very long - at least another two hours or so before he’d wake up to the same thing, but for now, he was content. And so was Clarke.

**Author's Note:**

> ik this isn't great but hey, it's something! ,,,and it's bellarke! ,,the only thing I care about rn!!!!!


End file.
